1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to occlusion release devices that facilitate the selective release of an occlusion in response to an inertial event.
2. Background
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Hydrocarbons are trapped in various traps or zones in the subsurface formations at different depths. Such zones are referred to as reservoirs or hydro-carbon bearing formations or production zones. In production zones, it is often desired to perform completion operations such as plugging and perforation to facilitate production within the production zones. During such completion operations an occlusion or frac ball can be utilized to isolate flow within a particular zone. It is often desired to deliver the occlusion with the deployment of a perforation gun used for perforation operations to minimize operation time and expense. During perforation operations, if the perforation gun fails, a replacement gun must be deployed within the wellbore, often requiring fluid flow to convey the perforation gun, particularly in horizontal wellbores. Such fluid flow may be impeded by an occlusion deployed before perforation operations. It is desired to deliver the occlusion after the perforation gun has fired.
The disclosure herein provides an occlusion release device that facilitates the selective release of an occlusion in response to an inertial event, such as the firing of a perforation gun.